<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lugar frío, familia cálida. by luvanrouju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966062">Lugar frío, familia cálida.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju'>luvanrouju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grandmothers, Grandparents &amp; Grandchildren, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Epel admira la rigidez del clima tras el cristal, proyectándose como una infinita sombra. El marco de la ventana es viejo y desgastado al igual que varias partes de su casa, sin embargo, no le importa del todo ya que el paisaje es frío de un modo peculiar; quizá como el mar, profundo y azul, pero encantador. </p><p>—¡Epel!</p><p>—¡Ah! Ya… Ya voy, abuela".</p><p>Epel encuentra Village of Harvest profundamente helado, pero hay una calidez en el aire que no sabe explicar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lugar frío, familia cálida.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1:43 AM cuando público esto /sobs. Un golpe de inspiración porque me encanta Village of Harvest y explorar la dinámica de los Felmier. </p><p>Prometo que, cuando esté más despierta, mejorará. Se agradecen comentarios y kudos. ☆</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Epel admira la rigidez del clima tras el cristal, proyectándose como una infinita sombra. El marco de la ventana es viejo y desgastado al igual que varias partes de su casa, sin embargo, no le importa del todo ya que el paisaje es frío de un modo peculiar; quizá como el mar, profundo y azul, pero encantador. </p><p>—¡Epel!</p><p>—¡Ah! Ya… Ya voy, abuela —Exhala, capturando por el rabillo del ojo las ramas del manzano, las hojas duras y la fruta colgada antes de irse. </p><p>Resulta y acontece que, una vez Epel se presenta frente a su abuela, ésta le recuerda que sus padres están por llegar de la entrega del último pedido realizado hacia la tienda de los Felmier. Quiere pensar que tienen esperanzas para otra temporada, pero su mente es joven y las ideas se separan unas de otras, provocando que sólo mueva la cabeza como un autómata. El sudor se resbala por su mejilla. </p><p>—Preparemos la mesa y terminemos la cena, estoy segura que les gustará poder comer en paz. </p><p>El estómago de Epel cruje, asimismo él tiene hambre y le parece una buena idea, así que accede. Abuela Felmier saca provecho de la situación para instruir una vez más a su nieto acerca de la magia; entre el arrastre del mantel, los platos y vigilar que la comida no se queme, tratan de guardar silencio porque bisabuela y abuelo Felmier duermen en las habitaciones de arriba, y Epel es un novato muy ruidoso que tiene mucho por aprender. </p><p>El tiempo se pierde en los quehaceres y, de vez en cuando, en Epel observando nuevamente tras la ventana. No sabe con exactitud si espera ver a sus padres y las ruedas tronar contra las piedras en medio de los caminos del pueblo, o si sólo hay algo bajo la naturaleza de Village of Harvest que lo aturde mucho. Un pueblo, en términos climáticos, frío, pero con una calidez especial en los hogares. </p><p>O por lo menos en el suyo. Traga grueso. </p><p>Es cuestión de minutos cuando la puerta se abre. Su abuela le da la bienvenida a sus padres y él también; cuando Epel abraza a su mamá, la siente helada, como si sus ropas estuvieran intactas del viaje.</p><p>Los cuatro terminan sentados en la mesa, cómodos y juntos. Papá Felmier comienza a relatar lo agotador que fue el viaje, que los clientes de Pyroxene son muy caprichosos y extraños, lo cual le hace reírse un poco, nada más, a Epel. Le parece que su abuela le dice algo a su padre con su habitual templanza mientras su madre le pregunta cómo estuvo su tarde. </p><p>Epel reflexiona un momento, con la sazón de la salsa en su paladar y suspendido al recordar los manzanos tras la ventana y el cielo de plomo. Su pecho se inunda por recapitular en las últimas cosechas, las flores ocultas bajo los arbustos consumidos, el desorden del pavimento y las casas ancladas como raíces en la comunidad por décadas —a veces, cuando yace afuera junto a su bisabuela, le dice que la casa del fondo sigue siendo la misma que en su época. A Epel casi se le cae su trozo de pie de manzana al escucharlo por primera vez—. </p><p>Sus propios ojos, grandes y azules, vuelven a percatarse de la existencia de su madre, misma que irradia calidez como la ayuda que le brinda su abuela, las felicitaciones de su padre y la alegría de su abuelo cuando prosperan en una temporada. El ambiente es tibio, tanto que es irreal, pero Epel sabe que sí lo es, está cosquilludo y busca tomar jugo de manzana. </p><p>—Muy bien… Sí, eso. </p><p>A continuación, su abuela lo halaga una vez más acerca de sus progresos con la magia. Mamá y papá Felmier se muestran interesados, porque aunque estén aislados del mundo de la magia y es un terreno desconocido, saben que es mejor dejar a la abuela y bisabuela a cargo de las habilidades de su hijo.</p><p>La cena finaliza con un pie de manzana. Epel sonríe. Cuando le toca su respectivo pedazo, se endulza, es fresco y crujiente, haciéndole cerrar los ojos de lo caliente que está. Cuando traga, la sensación vuelve a acentuarse en su pecho, como una llama de fuego atorada. Sin embargo, no está muy seguro de que sea el trozo de pie, porque incluso cuando el instante pasa, ver a su familia y recordar las historias de Village of Harvest lo deja cálido aún ante el frío exterior.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>